


Video: Old Times

by 123leyang321



Series: My Storm Hawks AMVs [14]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Adventure, Family, Fanvids, Feel-good, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Heartwarming, No Romance, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123leyang321/pseuds/123leyang321





	Video: Old Times

* * *

 

Finn is bored because he thinks his life is no longer like before.

So he is remembering the good old times he had.

But at the end, he finds out his friends still are the same guys he always can count on to live funniest adventures ever!


End file.
